


from dusk to dawn

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The realization felt like lava in his veins, burning him from the inside, his feelings dying to be let out. It hurts too good, this love.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anonymous





	from dusk to dawn

If someone were to ask Sakusa Kiyoomi what his favorite time of the day was, his answer would be simple and easy. It's the early morning hours when the sun was just peeking above the horizon, orange and yellow hues coloring the skies and the light from their windows casting a soft glow on the man beside him.

Kiyoomi perched up on one elbow, fondly looking at the sleeping form of Miya Atsumu. His blonde hair was a mess and his body was littered with bites and marks Kiyoomi himself made from last night's love making. They were both busy as this season's game schedule was quite a hectic one and both were so spent upon coming home to their shared apartment to do anything more intimate than soft kisses and sleepy cuddles. They finally got the opportunity after being granted a break for the whole weekend and they made good use of it, Kiyoomi made sure to do so.

He raised his hand to trace Atsumu's face with a feather light touch, from his eyebrows, to his eyelids, nose, cheekbones, and lips, admiring every feature he'd learned to love and couldn't live a day without. Atsumu stirred and turned to face Kiyoomi's direction, seemingly seeking the familiar warmth of his body, and snuggled closer. Kiyoomi chuckled softly at his actions yet he still put an arm around Atsumu to pull him closer, his other hand smoothing the other's bangs out of his forehead to press a soft kiss on it.

"Good morning." He whispered, knowing that Atsumu's already awake. The latter just huffed and looked up at him with a pout. Though, he immediately smiled after a second and quickly pressed a kiss on Kiyoomi's lips, catching him off guard.

"Good morning, Omi-kun!" Atsumu greeted brightly, rivaling the sun just rising outside their windows and it's almost blinding.

Kiyoomi didn't know how he got so lucky to be able to date someone like Atsumu Miya. Kiyoomi, a brooding, unsociable, germaphobe who hates crowds the most and couldn't handle bad hygiene. He didn't understand what the other saw in him the day Atsumu confessed his feelings, and didn't understand how Atsumu could still love him after more than 2 years of being together and witnessing all of his quirks, hidden or not.

But during times like this, when most of the world is still fast asleep, the only sound coming from the birds singing and the quiet hum of the vehicles outside, he remembers why he did.

Atsumu is a lot of things. Kiyoomi doesn't even know where to start. Like the sun, he lights up everything and everyone in his presence, an inexplicable warm feeling in their chests everytime Atsumu so much as smiles at them. And Kiyoomi is no exception (he doesn't make the rules).

However, everyone loves that about Atsumu. His sun-like personality is practically a gift to everyone, not just to Kiyoomi. So, no, it's not that. Rather, it's in the little things that Atsumu only does for him, and him alone. Atsumu may sometimes (maybe even more often) come out as someone who only cares about volleyball, but really he's not.

Atsumu knows Kiyoomi like the back of his hand. He didn't know when he started to notice it, but Atsumu always seemed to know exactly what he needed. When he forgets to bring something to practice, Atsumu would sometimes wordlessly hand it over to him with a bright smile. When he doesn't like the food in front of him during team dinners, the other would be ready with something to ease his appetite.

Ultimately, Atsumu knows how to decipher his moods and quirks, no matter how inexpressive he may be. When he's down or upset, the other knows to cheer him up with soft cuddles on their couch, his hand running through Kiyoomi's dark curls. It warmed Kiyoomi inside, this feeling of being paid attention to, especially by this man.

Atsumu already made a place in Kiyoomi's life and he fits in it like the missing puzzle piece. Honestly, Kiyoomi wouldn't have it any other way. So he also did his best to fit into Atsumu's life the way the other did.

Every morning he woke up next to Atsumu just added up to his realization that, no, he couldn't take to let this man go.

The realization felt like lava in his veins, burning him from the inside, his feelings dying to be let out. It hurts too good, this love.

And this morning he'd decided to let it out.

"Hey, Tsumu." He said as he pulled them both up to a sitting position, both of them still shirtless and basking in the sunlight.

"What's up, Omi-kun?" Atsumu asked with a slight tilt of his head. The sun outside almost gives him a certain ethereal glow, and Kiyoomi thought he was so beautiful. He couldn't take it anymore. With his heart hammering in his chest, he gently held Atsumu's hand and said,

"Marry me."

Atsumu stilled and Kiyoomi's breath hitched. They were both just silently staring into each other's eyes and Kiyoomi didn't know how to take it so he started fidgeting with the sheets. The sudden movement caught Atsumu's eyes and he chuckled.

"Wha-why are you laughing?" Kiyoomi asked indignantly. He couldn't believe that Atsumu actually just laughed at his proposal.

"Pft. I-it's just that I don't really get why you're so nervous, Omi-kun." Atsumu stopped laughing and looked at Kiyoomi with the softest expression he's ever seen on him, and it made his heart skip a beat, just like how it always did around Atsumu, only ever around Atsumu.

"What do you mean? Of course I'd get nervous! I'm asking you to marry me." He said with a flush on his cheeks, which made Atsumu smile even more.

"And what makes you think I'd ever say no to marrying the only man I've ever loved this much?"

Kiyoomi envied how Atsumu could say this so easily, so sincerely, without a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He wished he could do the same, to also make Atsumu's heart beat a hundred miles per hour, to make Atsumu love him even more as every second passes by.

"Is that a yes?" Kiyoomi asked, almost like a whisper. Atsumu moved closer and cupped his face with one hand while the other was intertwined with his. He pressed his forehead on Kiyoomi's and looked directly into his eyes with a smile.

"With the sun as our witness," he whispered, enough for just the both of them to hear, "yes, Omi-kun. I'd love to marry you."

Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu, his lips moving against the other passionately. He poured everything - his insecurities, his longing, his endless love - into that kiss and Atsumu welcomed it all, like how he accepted all of Kiyoomi.

Yeah.

With the sun as their witness, Kiyoomi will love this man, with his whole heart, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
